An Ace in the Back
by incoherent.melodies
Summary: Nobody cares about the rise; it's all about the fall baby.    Tori Vega's fall from grace.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **My first attempt at a chaptered fic in, well, years. The challenge with this is actually finishing it but I'm not sure how this is going to work out since I tend to lose interest and/or feel like it sucks. The chapters are going to be out of order, but it should all make sense at the end. If there is anything wrong or you have any suggestions on how to improve, please tell me! :)

* * *

><p><strong>An Ace in the Back } <strong>_Prologue_

;

Tori always hated orange. It was such a disgusting colour. Orange was the colour of Tori's dress after Trina puked on her at her fourth birthday party. Orange was the colour of the dodgeball that fractured her nose in fifth grade. Orange was the colour of the paint that had been splattered on her head during a performance- courtesy of Jade West of course.

It was just so disgusting; and the worst thing was that orange would be the colour she would wear for the rest of her life unless she did something.

"Hey Kaitlynn," Tori hissed. The large body laying on the bed across from her shifted slightly.

"Yeah?" her voice croaked.

"I need you to help me," she replied.

"What's in it for me?" Kaitlynn asked. Tori scoffed.

"Why do I need to bribe you? What happened to being a kind person?"

"This is prison baby; there are no good deeds." Tori thought for a few minutes then spoke again.

"Fine. I swear on my life, if you help me get out, I'll hire you the best lawyer and get you out too," Kaitlynn looked unconvinced. Tori sighed. "And I'll buy you whatever you want once we get out."

"Hmm… okay," Kaitlynn propped herself on her elbows to properly face Tori. "What do I have to do?"

"You need to talk to the police for me. Tell them that I said this before the trial…" Tori continued to formulate her story. "Tell them that Ryan said he wanted to talk to Mel and I was in the car."

"But that would be lying," Kaitlynn replied.

"No, it's not. That's what happened," Tori corrected. Kaitlynn simply shook her head.

"Uh, no _Tor_. You both went in the house and killed her, then you were convicted of first degree murder."

"I don't deserve any of this. I didn't kill anyone. You have to help me!" Tori pleaded.

"No can do, _murderer_," Kaitlynn smirked and relaxed back into her bed. If Tori really was a murderer, she would have killed Kaitlynn right there and then.

Tori was going to get out, somehow. Bad things aren't supposed to happen to good people, right? Good, _innocent_ people weren't supposed to be rotting in prison for something someone else had done. Tori needed people to believe her; she _did not_ kill Melissa Irving. But how could she prove it?


	2. chapter one

**A/N: **Hey guys! I must warn you that I am terrible at writing romance, but I needed to establish Ryan somehow (I hate it when random characters just pop out of nowhere and act like they are main characters). That part is so bad, I won't be insulted if you skip it altogether.

Also, **flamestoembers** asked why it's ace when it should be arch (arch= arch in back). Just in case anyone else is wondering, it's supposed to be ace. I guess it makes more sense to me since I know what's going to happen (or maybe it only makes sense in my head). So yes, if there is anything else you see that is off, please tell me! Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>An Ace in the Back }<strong> _Chapter One_

;

It was perfection.

_Tori Vega at the top of her game. Vega's album goes platinum. Tori Vega's tour sold out within minutes. Tori Vega: the new tween idol. _

Utter perfection.

"This is the life," Tori smiled.

"How cliché," one of her new friends Leah sneered.

"I think I've earned it," Tori teased. "Ah, I'm famous! A toast to me!" Everyone at the table raised their glasses and toasted her. Throughout the entire dinner, Tori couldn't stop smiling. At 19 years of age, she was already an international superstar. Her sophomore album had gone platinum and she was going to tour North America in a few months.

To celebrate her success, her management had rented out an entire restaurant for her. All of her family and friends from the industry and Hollywood Arts here (except for Jade and Beck, who had disappeared after graduation). Tori hated to be cliché, but this was probably one of the best days of her life. After a round of drinks and a ton of laughs, André cleared his throat. Tori turned her attention to him. "So what are you going to do now?" he asked. The question caught her off-guard. She hadn't really thought of it.

"The life of a popstar is really short you know," Trina chimed. She received a barrage of death glares. "What? All I'm saying is that Tori needs to keep working otherwise she'll end up a two-album wonder."

"A two-album wonder?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, a one-hit-wonder but with two-hit albums," Trina replied.

"Who wants some cake?" Tori asked excitedly. The conversation was quickly exchanged for drooling over the large cake being brought over to their table, and Tori was grateful. As she took a generous bite out of the treat, she vowed to not worry about her status or her figure or how many albums she sold. _Just breathe. Be happy_.

;

2 months after the celebration, Tori was back in the recording studio working on her third album. She wanted to get started on it now because she knew she'd be too exhausted to write a full album after the tour, but she didn't want to waste time. Like Trina said that day, the life of pop star was really short; she wanted to do as much as she could before she was no longer relevant.

Her manager had assigned to a new producer, Ryan Livingston. Back when she was at Hollywood Arts, he was one of the biggest musicians and had a legion of groupies that redefined what it meant to be celebrity-obsessed. After a few weeks of awkward introductions, signing of papers, and 'get to know you' dinners, the two of them could finally get to the music.

Tori was seated lounging on a green beanie bag chair and watched as Ryan sorted the recording gear around the room. When she had first met him, she thought he'd be an arrogant ass, but he was actually pretty decent. _More_ than decent. She was in full-on crush mode.

Tori tried her best not to notice how cute Ryan looked in his red flannel shirt and stupid backwards hat. He wasn't the type of guy she usually went after; they were usually tanned and muscular (and cheaters and liars). With his sleeves rolled up, she inspected his arms. Ryan's colourful tattoos stood out on his pale skin.

"Like what you see?" Ryan stuck out his tongue at Tori and she blushed. _Why must I start daydreaming when I see a cute guy_?

"So what do you want to write about? Family? Friendship?" he flipped through one of his many boxes of recording junk and managed to pull out a pair of pens and 2 sheets of paper. He handed her Tori one of each then began to tap the rhythm of their song with the pen as Tori pondered.

"Love," she finally said. Ryan raised his eyebrows slightly and made a face.

"Interesting… not."

"What?"

"Never mind. Let's do this," he said. After an hour or two of figuring out the melodies and the overall mood of the song, they decided to start writing the lyrics.

"Okay, how about 'I love you so much, oh baby. The yingie to my yang…'"

Tori snorted. "That was so freaking cheesy."

"Hey, my girlfriend loves my music," he replied.

"Melissa," Tori said with slight distain. She was glad Ryan didn't seem to notice her tone of voice as he seemed to be in a trance of his own.

Without any warning, Ryan turned towards Tori and planted a hard kiss on her lips. They broke apart briefly.

"I don't want her," he breathed. An image of Melissa briefly flashed in Tori's mind, but she pushed it away and leaned in for another kiss.

;

The night after she gave her virginity to him, Ryan rolled over in their hotel room bed and looked Tori right in the eye. _Maybe he wants to do it again_, she thought. She wasn't sure how to react so she raised an eyebrow flirtatiously. His face remained serious.

"I love you," he whispered. She smiled at him but he kept watching her expectantly.

"What?" she asked. He took her hands with his own and kissed them.

"Don't you love me?"

"Kind of," Tori replied. Instead of being reacting negatively, he simply cocked his head sideways and grinned.

"Then I'll make you fall in love with me," his tone of voice was filled with confidence, which shocked Tori. _Too good to be true, nobody can be this amazingly perfect_.

"How does someone get so confident?" she asked.

"I don't know. After pretending I was for so long, I just am now. Fake it 'till you make it, right?" Tori nodded; she knew that philosophy all too well.

"Sleep time," she mumbled. "Good night."

"I love you."

"You already said that."

"Just making sure you know."

;

Her inbox was flooded with messages one morning. Most of them were the usual: her parents calling to see how she was doing, Cat telling her a completely pointless story, her other friend Leah congratulating her on her new boyfriend, Trina asking her famous sister to let her record a demo -

"Wait, what?" Tori dropped her spoon in her bowl of cereal and raced to the answering machine to replay the message.

_Hey Tori. Congrats on your new boyfriend, though I'm a bit insulted that you didn't call to tell me. Anywho, I've got to go. See ya! _

"How did she find out?" she asked aloud. How in the world could Leah possibly know about her and Ryan when she was halfway around the world – realization dawned on Tori and she sprinted into her living room to turn on the TV.

_"- Hollywood's hottest new couple, pop star Tori Vega and rocker-turned-producer Ryan Livingston."_

Photos of them over the last 6 months flooded the screen- eating dinner, kissing, hugging, paying for a hotel room -

"_Shit_," she hissed. How could this happen to her? This was supposed to remain a secret (If she had to be honest with herself, she hadn't really thought their relationship through properly. She had believed that they could just be together and live happily, but Tori could literally see now that it was naïve thinking. She was famous now; there was no privacy).

"Nonononononono," Tori began pacing frantically around her apartment. As if on cue, her phone began ringing like crazy. Probably her management. Or her friends. Or Trina. The shrill noise made Tori's head throb. She was about to unplug the phone when the tone sounded and the brief message was left:

_Fucking bitch_.

Tori knew she was in for it.

;

I promise, I didn't know you guys were serious," Tori pleaded. Melissa continued to pace around the dimly lit room in the record studio. After her freak out, Tori decided the best thing to do was go apologize to Mel before any other (potentially worse) rumours came out. _I'm sorry for kissing your boyfriend. I'm sorry for having sex with your boyfriend. I'm sorry for falling in love with your boyfriend_. Tori had practiced what she would say a hundred times but Melissa was not reacting favourably.

"Are you for real Tori? Haven't you… how… what the hell!" she shrieked, throwing a water bottle at Tori's head. Luckily, Tori was able to dodge it.

"Please forgive me Mel." Tori hated how desperate her voice sounded, but she couldn't help it. She could not have people thinking she was vicious; she didn't mean to make Melissa angry. Her thoughts were interrupted when Melissa cleared her throat.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?" Tori questioned.

"That is was a mistake and you wish you could take it back." Tori opened her mouth to speak, then decided to close it. She _didn't_ regret it; being with Ryan was one of the best things that had ever happened to her. She didn't have to jump through hoops to please him, she didn't have to worry about him using her for something, and mostly importantly, he loved _her _and didn't compare her to girlfriends in his past.

"Go on," Melissa stepped up to Tori and glared up at her. Tori hated to admit it, but she really intimidated her though Tori probably could have taken her with her eyes closed. Despite her diminutive frame, there was just something about those eyes of hers, a fire… Melissa could not be sane.

When Tori failed to respond, Melissa spat out, "You stupid bitch!" and turned for the door.

"Mel wait!"

"Go to fucking hell." And with that, she was gone.

;

"Tor, why are you so upset? You barely even know her." Ryan asked the following evening. Tori shrugged and dropped onto his couch.

"I just hate it when people are angry with me," she sighed. Ryan sat next to Tori and slung his arm around her.

"Just forget about it. Mel doesn't matter anymore," he said. Tori couldn't help but smile in triumph. She finally had everything she wanted.

"Good," she replied. As she rested her head on his shoulder, Tori couldn't help but feel she was peaking. _Nothing can stay perfect for this long_. She shook the thought of her head and snuggled closer to Ryan.

Perfect _can_ last forever. She was going to prove it.


	3. chapter two

**An Ace in the Back }** _Chapter Two_

* * *

><p>"<em>A DUI or a sex scandal would have been ideal, but a murder trial? Teenyboppers, take notes because we are about to witness one of the greatest falls from grace<em>."

Tori ducked her head and walked a little bit closer to the body guard in front of her. The paparazzi were desperate for a shot of her after spending almost a year in jail. They shoved past each other and obnoxiously stuck their cameras in Tori's face, but she kept her composure. Somehow. Everything in Tori wanted to lash out at everything and everyone. The 11 months and 23 days in jail had taken its toll on Tori. Her lawyers had assured her the delay was to prepare the best case possible, but Tori couldn't help but wonder why it took them a _whole_ freaking year.

She entered the courthouse and was bombarded with a new barrage of reporters and flashing blubs, asking her if she was okay, if she was a murderer. Luckily, her bodyguards shoved past them and led her into the courtroom. She was escorted to her bench and was seated. Despite her brain-splitting headache and spastic intestines, Tori straightened out her blouse and sat tall. Her lawyers had advised her to act stoic during the prosecutor's testimony; it was to show how unaffected she was by their radical ideas. She reached for her water bottle and tried her best to drink as her hand shook uncontrollably.

She watched as Trina, her parents, Cat and André scurried into their seats across from her lawyers' table. Her mom smiled at her sadly and Tori felt a pang in her chest. She couldn't even imagine how difficult the last year had been for them. Tori had been locked away from the world, but her friends and family had to deal with questions and accusations and _looks_ all the time.

"All rise," the judge said.

;

Aside from what was at stake- her life - Tori found most of the trial had been uneventful. The judge rattled on for about 30 minutes on courtroom conduct and had kicked 3 people out for having video cameras. She introduced herself, Tori's lawyers, the prosecutor, and Tori. The opening statements were also boring; she had heard everything before. The prosecutor was a tall man with short curly brown hair and a calming, deep voice; she would have swooned over him if he had not been currently slandering her reputation. He rattled on about the crime scene and listed the forensic evidence: a bloody knife, an unloaded gun, and a lot of blood.

Once the introductions were over, one of her lawyers looked directly at Tori and called her to take the stand. She nodded and walked to the stand. From where she sat, she felt as though she was a princess looking down on all of the unworthy commoners. Tori normally adored being in the limelight, but this was completely different. The people looking back at her were not filled with admiration or irritation; they were looking at her as if she was the scum.

He asked her a lot of questions which she assumed were simply fillers.

"Were you involved in any way in the death of Melissa Irving?" he questioned. Tori released the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"No."

"Thank you," he stated then went back to their bench. It was now time for the cross-examination.

The prosecutor stepped up from his bench and walked over to the stand. He too, asked a lot of pointless questions which she believed were to make her feel more comfortable.

"Ms. Vega, why did you go to the victim's house on September 2nd?"

"I wanted to talk to her," Tori stated.

"Why?"

"Someone broke into my house and I thought she was behind it."

"What possible reason could Ms. Irving have had to break into your home?"

"Because she was crazy," Tori said lamely. He looked unconvinced. "Ever since Ryan and I started dating, she'd been leaving me nasty voicemails and she egged my car and threatened to ruin my life. Of course I would think it was her."

"It sounds like Melissa had a lot of hatred in her heart. Why was that all directed towards you?"

_Because she thinks I stole her boyfriend_. "I don't know," Tori replied.

"Do you miss Melissa Irving?" he questioned. Tori hesitated to answer. Honestly, Tori did not miss Melissa. She didn't miss her obnoxious inbox messages, her breaking into her house, and her groupie-like tendencies. She didn't miss her watching Ryan longingly or glaring at her. In a sick way, Tori was glad she was gone; Melissa Irving was a pest.

But she couldn't say _that_; she was on trial for her murder.

"Umm… kind of. In a way…" she trailed off.

"That is all," he said. It was the middle of the second day of trial, but Tori was beginning to feel defeated.

;

On the fourth day of the trial, three people were called to the stand. The forensic scientist who tried to put together a timelines based on the evidence (idiot), the investigator who talked about Tori's remorse – or lack of – at the time of her arrest (asshole), and Beck Oliver.

"Beck Oliver, what is your relationship with Ms. Tori Vega?" her lawyer asked.

"We're really good friends," he responded a little bit too loud into the microphone. His booming voice shook her out of her daze and forced her to concentrate. He looked different from when she had last seen him; his hair wasn't as long and messy, his eyes no longer had drooping bags, he sounded… alive, unlike that last time they spoke.

"While she was staying with you and your family, what did Tori do?"

"She tried to help me win my fiancée, Jade, back," Beck said.

"What was Tori's relationship with Jade?"

"Umm.. not a really good one. They didn't exactly see eye to eye," he looked over at Tori and cracked the briefest of smiles.

"Would you describe Tori Vega as a caring person?"

"Yes, definitely. She's one of the kindest people I know. Even if she wasn't exactly fond of you, she'll always try to help. This murder trial is all BS because I know Tori could _never_ do something like that…" Beck replied.

;

"What reason could Tori Vega possibly have for murder? She had everything she wanted. There was absolutely no reason for any of this. Clearly, Melissa Irving was a troubled girl and decided to take her frustrations out on someone she was jealous of."

Tori exhaled a sigh. That was one of the best things she had heard in the past week. Her attorney would remind the jury what a good person she was and Tori would be free to resume her life. When she looked over to their seats, Tori couldn't shake the feeling that the jury was not convinced. _You're dead_. Tori looked at each of them in the eye, pleadingly. They had to believe her. They had the power to _save_ her.

"In the defendant's original statement, she claimed she and Ryan Livingston went to the victim's house where a fight broke out and Ms. Irving was stabbed in self-defense. Ms. Vega did not say this because it was what had occurred that fateful night. Ms. Vega claimed she was there because she was forced by the investigators. After being held for over 48 hours without break and little food, she was desperate to be released. In a state of delirium, she simply restated the story the investigators had been pushing on her. How many people are truly coherent and alert when they have been denied sufficient rest and food for over two days?

Tori Vega is on trial today not because of guilt, but because of the illegal actions of the investigators and the police's urgency to put _anyone_ in jail so they would not be criticized for being ineffective. There is only one correct verdict for Ms. Vega, and that is not guilty. Thank you."

;

"Ms. Vega confirmed herself that she did visit the victim's house the day before the murder, and the next day, Melissa Irving is found dead. This is no coincidence. This was a cold-blooded murder. The defendant and Ryan Livingston drove over to Melissa Irving's house to get rid of her once and for all. They wanted to live a carefree and reckless life together, but they couldn't do that with Melissa on their conscience.

"In Ms. Vega's original statement, she said she stabbed Melissa out of self-defense, but that is preposterous. What possible threat could Melissa have been with an unloaded gun? None. The defendant stabbed the victim in the back, causing severe damage to her aorta and extensive bleeding. They tied the victim by her hands and feet, and shoved her in a closet. Are these the actions of a person who is innocent? Would an innocent person stab someone and not call 911? Would an innocent person stab someone, and then flee to Canada? No ladies and gentlemen. These are the actions of a murderer. The defendant wanted Melissa dead and when she got her wish.

"Because of the careless actions of the defendant, this young lady," the prosecutor held up a picture of Melissa and displayed it to the entire courtroom. "Melissa Irving is six-feet under. So in conclusion, do not be fooled by her pretty face. Tori Vega killed Melissa Irving, tried to cover it up, and has shown little remorse for her actions. For this reason, I trust you the jury will return with the correct verdict; _guilty_ of first degree murder. Thank you."

Throughout the entire argument, Tori gritted her teeth with such force, she could hear a ringing in her ears. _Liarliarliarliar_. One of her lawyers placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she was brought back. Her parents and friends came over to hug Tori and comfort her.

"That guy is a jerk," Trina snarled, looking directly at the prosecutor. "I don't know how people can just stand there and _lie_." Tori exhaled and tried to calm her nerves. In a few days, it would all be over.

;

It took the jury 4 days to deliberate.

4 days she spent replaying every moment of her trial; each shuffle of paper, every jurors' expression, every smirk the prosecutor shot her way.

4 days wondering why Ryan was such a jackass for taking off. He was the only one who could back up her alibi, and he didn't even have the decency to show his face. When Tori was set free, she'd personally find his scrawny ass and kick it mercilessly for all she had been through, without him. She didn't care about the pesky reporters or the jerk prosecutor; she just wanted to get out so she could destroy him.

A thin woman with a well-managed afro walked up to the podium with a sheet of paper. She cleared her throat three times then took a sip of her water.

"We the jury find the defendant guilty of murder in the first degree."

Tori couldn't hear the rest.

_No fucking way_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow. Notice anything a bit off? Agree with the verdict? Leave me a review and tell me what you think :)


	4. chapter three

**An Ace in the Back }** _Chapter Three_

* * *

><p>Tori took a sip of her hot chocolate and tried not to burst out crying when the boiling liquid reached her tongue. She thought sugar would make her less anxious, but she could now see it was extremely counterproductive. Her nerves were now on fire and making her want to scream and jump and curl up into a ball and cry all at the same time. In 45 minutes, she and Ryan would be boarding a plane to British Columbia. He said it could be a week of two before anyone noticed Melissa was missing (she didn't have many friends) and them being in Canada would provide an alibi.<p>

"Baby, are you alright?" Ryan asked. She shook her head and he pulled her closer to him.

She nodded and tried to let herself relax. Before she knew it, she was being woken up. The plane was pretty quiet but Tori couldn't help herself from looking over her shoulder every few minutes. _Calm down Tori. They can't arrest you on a plane_. She let go of some of her tension and tried her best to relax as they flew over the border.

"So where are we staying?" Tori asked as she collected her luggage.

"I don't know; a motel?"

"A motel? You don't have any relatives or friends up here?"

"Nope."

"Then why British Columbia?"

"No idea. Let's go eat or something," Ryan muttered. Tori rolled her eyes and followed her boyfriend into an airport restaurant. They were seated by a waiter and ordered their meals.

_Tori Vega_.

Tori flipped her head around to see who was calling her name. The jig couldn't be up already; they just got there. She gripped Ryan's hand under the table and hoped for the best.

"Mommy, it's Tori Vega! Can I go talk to her?" said a little girl with pretty strawberry-blonde ponytails. Tori exhaled loudly and released her boyfriend's hand. Ryan glared at her.

"Hi Tori. My name is Beth and I'm five years old."

"Hey Beth," Tori smiled.

"I think you're really pretty and I like your music and your hair and my mommy said you have nice cheekbones and you're a really good role model and have-"

"Beth, breathe," her mother whispered. Beth inhaled deeply and started again.

"Can you please sign my notebook?"

"Of course," Tori took the Hannah Montana notebook from the girl's hands and was tempted to scribble on her face, but decided against. She signed it and the girl waved goodbye to her.

"She's so cute," Tori spoke as the mother and daughter walked away. She turned to face her boyfriend and scrunched her eyebrows when she was him glaring.

"What?"

"You can't start freaking out over everything Tor," he hissed.

"Sorry, I'm not used to being a murderer yet," she retorted.

"_Stop_ with the m word. Self-defense," Ryan reminded her.

"But we left her there! We could have called the police! We shouldn't have left her there-"

"Are we really starting this again? Calm your fucking ass down!" Ryan yelled. They glanced around to see onlookers staring at them. He muttered an apology and slumped in his seat.

"Sorry," he whispered. "Nobody can know about this, we just need to play it cool, okay?" Tori nodded but she knew that they were going to have to do a lot more than just that to escape their punishment.

;

Tori sat back in the seat of Ryan's car and tried to blow a strand of her hair backwards, yet it kept falling back in her face. Ryan was currently using an ATM to withdraw the money they would need for the motel. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a familiar figure.

"Beck, is that you?" she called from out of the car window.

"Hey, it's Vega," he replied. Beck flicked his cigarette to the ground and stomped on it with his combat boot. He was less… Beck than she remembered. He wasn't smiling nor did he have that amused glint in his eye. His hair was longer and messier than the last time she had seen him, and he was _smoking_? She blinked back her shock and exited the car to properly greet her friend. Tori hugged him just as Ryan exited the convenient store.

"Ryan! Meet my friend Beck,"

"'Sup," they shook hands. Tori began talking a mile a minute about her music career, how everyone from Hollywood Arts was doing, and her relationship with Ryan.

"So where are you guys staying?" Beck managed to ask when Tori took a much-needed breath.

"A motel apparently," Tori shot Ryan a dirty look.

"I think you guys should stay with me,"

"Really? Thanks Beck. We'll follow your car to your place," she smiled. Beck waved to both of them and entered his beaten up truck.

"Why are we following this hobo?" Ryan asked as they entered their rental car. Tori scoffed.

"Where ever he's living is better than a random motel." They followed Beck's car to a sparsely populated area with worn looking houses. Ryan parked the car behind Beck's and they entered his messy home. After putting their suitcases away, she and Ryan met Beck in the living room.

"Where's Jade?" Tori asked.

"She… she left."

"Why?" Tori questioned. She never really understood their relationship, but she had believed they were made for each other (in some sick way). They were the one couple she had expected to make it.

"It's a long story, but she basically thinks I'm a loser now," he answered dejectedly. Tori heard Ryan stifle a laugh and elbowed him in the ribcage.

"You're not a loser Beck,"

"Try telling that to her,"

"We will. I'm going to help you get her back!"

"Really?"

"Of course. You guys are my friends."

Beck grinned and exited the room to get their drinks. Ryan turned his body to properly face Tori's.

"Why are you so eager to help him?"

"Because… maybe if I help him, my punishment for killing Melissa won't be as severe,"

"You're so pathetic," he spat.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you being so mean?" she demanded.

"This isn't the first time I've had to cover something up."

"What?" Tori hissed. Thoughts raced through her head; _who is this? Did I ever really know him? What if he tries to kill me?_

"Not a _death_, just in general, like a cheating boyfriend or unpaid bills. The key is to remain calm and not start acting like you know what's going on." Beck re-entered the living room and handed them their drinks which promptly ended their conversation. He sat across from Tori and cracked his fingers.

"So what's the plan Vega?"

;

"Do I look okay?" Beck asked. He was dressed in an expensive looking suit (borrowed from Ryan) with a silk tie. His hair was no longer dishevelled in a careless manner and his eyes had their sparkle back. Tori was amazed at the transformation he had undergone in the week she had been with him. She tightened the knot of his tight and took a step back to admire her work.

"You look amazing! Jade won't be able to resist," she grinned.

"I'm really glad you're back in my life," Beck blushed. Tori reached over to hug him.

"Aww, thanks Beck." They broke apart.

"Where's Ryan?"

"I actually have no idea. He left about half an hour ago to go 'do stuff'," she sighed. "He's probably at some bar with groupies."

"Sounds like a winner," Beck teased. Tori smacked his arm and walked with him into the living room.

"So when did she say she was coming over?"

"She didn't give me a time; Jade said I should _always_ be ready for her," he chuckled.

"Classic Jade," Tori smiled. Before she could begin to reminisce, the door bell rang.

"That must be her!" Beck shot off the couch and began pacing around. "Wh…what should I-"

"Go answer it silly," Tori guided him to the front door. "Make her love you again." Tori walked to the kitchen, not wanting Jade to see her and start assuming things before Beck had his chance. She expected to hear an angry female voice, but it was a lot deeper than she had remembered. Tori listened more closely.

"Yes?"

"Is Ms. Tori Vega present?"

"Why?" Beck questioned. She heard a stern voice respond to him. Tori felt her entire body go cold. _Was it- it can't be. Where's Ryan?_ She shook herself out of her state and slowly inched towards the door. Maybe it was a misunderstanding. Maybe they just wanted her autograph or were going to ask her to perform. They couldn't have figured it out already. She attempted to steady her breathing and finally stood behind Beck.

"Wh…what is it?" she stuttered. The man was dressed in a police uniform and held out a pair of handcuffs in his hand.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Melissa Irving."

;

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Thanks for reading and I hope you're enjoying it! I think there'll be one more chapter after this one, maybe an epilogue. So what are your thoughts so far? Relieved? Disappointed? Shocked? Please click the review button and tell me :)**


End file.
